Loved by a wolf in the snow Tala one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: You're about to freeze to death when a pair of strong arms pick you up and save your life. When you wake up you find yourself in a strange situation TalaXYou


**AmTheLion:** Here's a Tala one shot for the quizilla user hiroslove. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Loved by a wolf in the snow  
(Tala one shot)**

It's freezing cold, it must be at least minus 30. Walking true the snow you feel you feet already being numb, your fingers feel like they're falling off and your lips seem frozen together. You can't see anything but the blinding white landscape. You're walking slowly, but soon you can't go on any more. In the end you collapse in the snow, frozen and exhausted. Just as you're drifting away, you hear mumbling, and then a pair of strong arms picks you up breading style, and carries you away as everything turns black. Later when you wake up you find yourself rapped in a duvet and blankets in front of a big fireplace. You try to move your fingers and toes to find out they're just fine.

_Thank god that person found me or I would have frozen to death._ you think as you snuggle up in the warm duvet. It's then you notice you have nothing but your underwear on. You can't help wondering where your clothes are when a door opens and someone comes in.

It's a boy. He has red hair, ice blue eyes and is a bit taller than you. When he sees you're awake he comes over to you and sit down besides you.

"How you feeling?" He asks. His voice is calm and cold, yet caring.

"Much better thank you so much." You say low.

"Good. You want hot chocolate or something?" He ask getting on his feet again.

"Yeh that would be nice." He nods and goes to get it. Meanwhile you sit up rapping the duvet around you. A minute later he comes back and hands you a large cup of hot chocolate, the warm spreads true your body as you drink it. You smile.

"Em, sorry but did you rescue me?" You ask looking at him.

"Yeh I was out training when I found you." He says looking back at you.

"Training in the snow?!" You ask surprised.

"Mhm. I'm used to it, besides it's a great challenge to be able to blade in the cold snow." He explains.

"Oh so you're a blader. Well thank you for saving me." You say blushing a little, noticing he's actually quite handsome.

"Don't think about it." You smile at him and he gladly returns it.

"By the way my name's ________. What's yours?" You ask

"Tala Valkov." He states simply. Your eyes widen in surprise.

"Of course, I thought I had seen you before." He grins at you as you giggle and take another sip of the hot chocolate.

"Oh, em…did you take my clothes?" You ask. A deep red comes over his face.

"Em…yeh. They were frozen, I couldn't let you stay in them. I didn't see anything I swear!" He quickly explains a bit nervous. You just smile and blush too.

"It's ok, I believe you. But can I get some new once please?" You ask looking up at him.

"Oh yeh I'll find something." He hurries of still blushing like crazy.

* * *

A moment later he's back with some clothes for you to borrow. He turns around while you put them on. They smell of boy perfume and you have to hold up the pants not to lose them, so you guess it's some of his clothes. When you're done he turns to you again, still blushing a little. You smile at him and he smiles back.

"Thank you for taking care of me." You say.

"Anytime." For a moment you just stand there looking at each other and you know you'll never forget this, ever.

"You're really beautiful." He says. You look surprised at him and blush a deep shade of red.

"Thank you."

He smiles and rubs the back of his head. You can't help it. Standing on your tip toes you reach his lips and kiss him. Almost immediately he returns it. He's lips are soft and warm and he wraps his arms around your waist. Letting go of the pants you rap your arms around his neck, resulting in the pants dropping to the floor. You gasp and break the kiss hurrying to pick up the pants again. Once again a deep shade of red spreads across your faces. You stare at each other, and then laugh.

"Maybe we should sit down." He says.

"Sounds wise." Still laughing you sit down again. He pulls you onto his lap and wraps the duvet around the two of you before he kisses you again.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

Please leave a review.


End file.
